Stage Fright
by Quickfire07
Summary: White Storm my OC finds herself in the arena and wishes she never let her friends talk her into it. This is a fic based on my HMW arena log. It's also my first try at writing. Is it good, bad, horrible, need improvements? You tell me.


Stage Fright

**Stage Fright**

She was shaking, looking around at all the mechs and femmes cheering. She couldn't even remember why she let those two talk her into an arena fight. _Boy, Quickie's gonna have a field day with them once we get home_, she thought as she watched her enormous opponent enter the arena, _if I ever get home!_

White Storm looked to the stands seeing Hardwire and Whitetip shifting nervously now. Oh, yeah, they knew they were as good as dead. White Storm was the youngest of their team and pretty much a rookie. She had barely reached her "teen" years. She wasn't ready for an opponent like this! All three of their heads snapped back to the towering mech when he gave a vicious roar.

There was no turning back now. Once you enter the arena you don't leave until your fight is over, or worse, until someone's dead. White Storm swallowed hard and prepared to face the mech known as Left Hook. _I hope that's not his name for a reason_, she thought nervously. She got into defensive stance and waited for the referee to begin their match.

"We are so dead", Whitetip exclaimed

"We?! You mean you! You're the one who thought of this in the first place!" Hardwire argued back

"Well, you agreed!"

"I thought they would go easy on her since she's so young!"

"Well, that's obviously not gonna happen, now is it?" Whitetip hissed back with sarcasm

"It's still your fault", Hardwire grumbled back

"Listen buddy, if I'm going down, I'm dragging you down with me!"

White Storm made a motion, as if to roll her optics, when she looked up to see her friends arguing. _More than likely about whose fault it is that I'm here_, she thought, irritated.

"BEGIN!!" the referee cried

The match was on. Left Hook lunged for White Storm the moment the okay was given. Panicking, the first thing White Storm could think to do was use her only weapon, her slingshot. It was a hit, but it didn't do much. Left Hook growled and used his wrist-mounted shuriken launcher and hit White Storm. She wanted to cry out from the pain, but held it in, she's felt pain before, and it was nothing new_. And besides_, she thought, trying to sound optimistic, _I still have more power remaining than he does._ –_Yeah, like 9 percent higher! Big whoop!_ - _Shut up! Ugh, I'm arguing with myself! Focus!_

She grabbed her slingshot and this time fired twice. She hit him both times. Officially peeved, Left Hook transformed into his construction vehicle form and rammed White Storm, hard. Hardwire and Whitetip's optics widened, already believing the worst. Reliefs surged through their circuits as the saw White Storm move and pick herself up. She raised her head to look up straight into the massive Autobot's optics and smirked.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" She asked with a cocky attitude, even though she hurt really bad

The two friends up in the stands couldn't help but surge with pride at their young friend's sarcasm. Yup, she had learned from the best.

White Storm pulled out her slingshot and fired at and hit Left Hook. Left Hook stumbled back then regained his composure. This little femme was getting on his nerves! He roared and fired his wrist-mounted shuriken launcher. White Storm transformed into her wolf form and leapt out of the way. She then pulled out her slingshot once more and hit him again. Left Hook fired his wrist-mounted shuriken launcher out of blind fury, but White Storm fluidly swerved her body out of the way.

White Storm took her chance and fired her slingshot and once again hit Left Hook. He growled angrily. This "kid" was making him look bad. Once again, he raised his arm and fired his wrist-mounted shuriken launcher and this time he nailed her. Her vision fizzed out of focus from the impact, she panicked at the realization.

She could hardly see! Blindly, she fired her slingshot. No good! She fired way off to the side. Left Hook fired his wrist-mounted shuriken launchers again. Luckily he missed, but just barely, one was able to graze her arm, leaving a slightly deep wound.

She was okay, for now. White Storm fired her slingshot twice this time, hoping at least one shot would be a hit. No such luck. _Darn! I can't see where I'm firing! This isn't good_, she thought, horrified, _S'funny how everything can be going so right for one moment, only to come back and shoot you down. Maybe, I was a little over-confident -Psh, ya think? - Shut up._

Left Hook transformed into his construction vehicle once again and charged full speed towards White Storm and rammed her down.

Everyone in the stands, especially Hardwire and Whitetip, went silent. They were straining to see if she was moving. It looked like the match was over.

White Storm lay on the ground. She just wanted to stay like that. She felt pain throbbing through her entire form. So much for the fight, might as well just give up, she obviously wasn't going to win this round. _No!_ she told herself, _I'm not giving up! I'm a Decepticon! We do not give in! We fight! Get up! Fight! FIGHT!_

She picked herself up. The crowd went wild and Hardwire and Whitetip nearly fell over with relief. She pulled out her slingshot and fired with all her might. Direct hit. Left Hook stumbled, nearly falling over. That last attack had wiped out a good amount of his power.

White Storm once again pulled out her slingshot and pulled back on the strings as far as she could. She pulled back until she could no longer pull back. Left Hook only had very little power remaining and he knew what was coming. White Storm released. The shot hit Left Hook dead center. She watched in triumph as the enormous mech fell back and into stasis lock.

"I won", she exclaimed to her self in disbelief, "I won! I WON!"

Whitetip and Hardwire looked on in disbelief. "She won", they said in unison. The crowd was roaring with delight, the sound of their yells and chants ringing in their audio receptors. They couldn't help but smile as they watched White Storm jumping up and down cheering, running around the stage, and then just fall on her aft, laughing to her self.

Hardwire, Whitetip, and everyone in the arena laughed at the little ones energy. It was amazing that she even HAD the energy to do that. This was a fight that would be talked about for quite a while and that would always be a memory of triumph for the feisty little femme.

White Storm was sitting on Whitetip's shoulders. They had stayed to watch the other arena fights and were now heading back to base. White Storm had been talking excitedly about her victory with the two best friends and they had both listened and had expressed their pride to her. Now she was silent, riding on top of her friend's shoulders, looking up to gaze at the stars.

_Wow, what a day_, she thought contently to herself. She was smiling and her smile grew even wider when she thought of what Quickfire was going to do to the two when they arrived. They weren't about to get out of this one. Everyone was gonna notice the dents and cracks in her armor. There was no hiding it. She giggled.

"What's so funny?" Whitetip asked, looking up at White Storm

"Oh, nothing. Just imagining what Quickie's gonna do when she finds out what happened", she told him tauntingly

"It was Whitetip's idea", Hardwire was quick to blame his friend

"You still agreed!" Whitetip argued back

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is", White Storm cut in, "She's still gonna kill you both"

"True that" "Yeah", they said knowing it was true

They continued the walk home, dreading the consequences of their actions. If they were lucky, Quickfire won't let the whole team take them down for this. Obviously thinking the same thing, both looked at each other nervously. Yup, they were as good as dead. It was going to be a LONG night.


End file.
